Hot Chocolate
by serenitygi
Summary: On a rainy evening, you find yourself having the worst day ever. That changes when a certain someone helps you through that day. Fluff! Suga x Reader.


Suga x Reader fluff! Hope you enjoy!

Disclaimer; I do not own Haikyuu! or any of the characters. I hope you enjoy!

Sugawara x Reader

Hot Chocolate

Your footsteps splished splashed as you ran rather clumsily in the rain. Your new heels were soaking wet and practically ruined as you cursed yourself for forgetting your umbrella, not thinking it was supposed to storm. You ran through the crowds of people, trying to catch a taxi, your shopping bags flailing wildly as you tripped over your clumsy footsteps, ripping your tights at your knees from the harsh cement. You sat there in the wet, and felt searing tears meet your cheeks. _If only someone would reach out to me._ You thought longingly and sniffled.

After a few moments of self-loathing, you saw a pair of sneakers stop beside you.

You hurriedly wiped your face, not wanting to be seen the way you were now, and kept your face down.

"Miss?" The voice called out and you felt ashamed, feeling your feet become prunes from the rain. The figure bent down to your eye level, the sound of water swishing beneath his feet. "Do you need some help?" His voice was very soft and soothing.

Finally having enough courage to look up, you were taken aback by his appearance, causing you to stutter. "U-Um-" You tried your best to find the right words, but you were frozen, both from the rain and the stranger.

The boy waved his hand passively and gently took your hand into his, pulling you up from the ground. He held his umbrella over the two of you, pulling you close so you wouldn't get hit by the rain.

"A-Ah…" You blushed at his chivalry, and stayed quiet while he led you up the street. You fumbled with your sleeves nervously, occasionally stealing glances at the boy. _What am I doing? What if he's some kind of weirdo? _You scrutinized him more thoroughly this time. _He doesn't seem to be one though…_

In the middle of your examining, he looked over your way, causing you to abruptly look away, a slight dust of pink on your cheeks.

"My apartment is just up ahead. I can find a change of clothes for you if you'd like."

You nodded excitedly, desperately wanting to get out of your now ruined and wet clothes. "I would love that. Thank you."

A few minutes later, you were already in the boy's apartment and in a new change of clothing. He kindly handed you an oversized sweater (you assumed it was his) and a pair of sweatpants. They were very comfortable and loose, which was a nice change to the wet, clingy attire you had moments ago. You had to constantly fix the sweater because it kept sliding off of your small shoulders, revealing a little too much skin for your comfort. After you changed and fixed yourself up, you left the bathroom and found the boy sitting at his couch drinking out of a coffee mug.

"T-Thank you again for letting me borrow your clothing." You gave him a shy smile and stood there awkwardly, twiddling your thumbs.

The boys smiled and pat the seat next to him. "Don't be so shy. Come sit."

You made your way to the sofa and sat down next to him, getting a whiff of something sweet.

"I made some coco for you, since you're still probably cold." He handed you a mug of hot chocolate. "Here."

"Thanks." You spoke in a soft voice and accepted the treat gratefully. You studied his soft features, which made your face slightly heat up. His pale skin and hair made you gulp nervously as his eyes locked with yours.

He took another sip of the drink. "By the way my name is Sugawara, but you can just call me Suga."

_Suga, huh? That's an oddly fit name for him._ "I'm (Y/N). Nice to meet you."

He placed his mug on the table and turned his body towards yours, leaning his head against his hand, studying you. He said your name in a soft voice and hunched a little bit closer. "That's a cute name." He reached out and pushed a strand of hair away from your face with his thumb, eyeing you with soft eyes.

"A-Ah…!" You suddenly flinched at his intimacy and didn't notice that a few drops of the beverage splashed onto your face.

"Oh?" He slid closer and, with the same hand, wiped the drops from your skin.

You shivered at his touch and pressed your lips together, a quiet noise coming from your throat.

Suga smiled and sipped at from his mug, his eyes lingering towards your shoulders.

You panicked and slid the sweatshirt up above your shoulder, and felt your entire body heat up. You shyly glanced at him and noticed that his face was a bit flushed.

He sputtered, coughing a bit, and wiped his mouth, regaining his composure. "I didn't think my shirt would be that big on you." His voice came out a bit rushed and amused.

"Ah…yeah…but it's comfortable." You spoke in a quiet voice and gave him a small smile. You glanced at a clock on the wall and was surprised at how late it was already. "Oh wow, it's so late already!"

Suga nodded and pondered a bit. "How about we grab a bite to eat together? Or we could just order a pizza."

Pizza was one of your favorite foods. "That sounds delicious. Can we have (Pizza topping/Flavor) pizza?"

Suga stood up and picked up a phone nearby. "Of course."

The two of you sat at the same sofa, bellies full as they could be with the Italian pie completely gone. Your eyes started feeling heavy as you began to doze off. Suga sat beside you, resting his arm on the chair, letting out a yawn. Unintentionally, you fell onto his shoulder and closed your eyes. Suga flinched a bit at the contact, making sure you didn't fall and called out your name. You didn't answer as you fell completely asleep, your breathing slowing down. Suga smiled and brought his arm around you, pulling you closer as he closed his eyes as well.

That morning you woke up with the stiffest neck, and wondered what caused you so much pain. You found your answer when you were huddled close to none other than Suga, who was still asleep. You felt your face heat up at the closeness, and became aware that his arm was around your shoulders. You tried to snake out of his hold, without disturbing him, and put the two coffee mugs in the kitchen sink, deciding to wash the dishes as a thank you for helping you the day before. After that was finished, you conveniently found a sticky note pad and a pen.

A few hours later, Suga woke up to find empty space beside him. A little disappointed, he went to the kitchen and decided to grab a bowl of cereal when he noticed that the sink was empty, and, to his left, found a sticky note with bubbly writing on it.

_Thanks for yesterday. I had a great time. As thanks, I did the dishes for you. Hope we can see each other again sometime._

And then after the short message, you had signed your name, followed by a small heart. Suga smiled and folded the note, sticking it in his pocket, hoping desperately, that he would indeed, see you again.


End file.
